Been A While
by clubminis
Summary: this is a kinda crappy story i wrote cause, idk i wanted to write a story with Norman and Ethan in it, hope you enjoy it
"..Hello?" said a tired voice from the other side of the phone that Norman held in his shaky hands.

It was around eleven PM when Ethan had gotten a call from a number that was unknown to him, but the voice of the man sounded familiar to him. It hadn't taken long for Ethan to realize who it was, It was Norman, the man who had helped him escape jail a year or two ago when Shaun had been kidnapped.

"I'm in town and ... I wanted to see, if I, I could come visit .." said Norman from his side of the line. It kind of puzzled Ethan that this man he hadn't seen in quite a while would suddenly want to come visit, but of course, Ethan being his nice self accepted Norman's request to come see him.

Ethan of course now had to get up and get himself into some kind of outfit, as he was sleeping in his underwear before he had gotten the call. He had decided to just put on a kind of old and loose shirt and some plaid pajama pants that he hadn't worn in years. He then just sat out in the living room of the nice apartment he now owned, Shaun wasn't there today, it was the weekend and he had been at his mother's house.

It hadn't been too long before Ethan heard a knock on the door, he found it strange how the man just, knew, where he lived, but he didn't try to let that bother him. It took him a moment to get up and go over to the door, opening it slightly to look at Norman as he stood there. After a moment or two Norman finally looked up at him and kinda smiled at Ethan and Ethan smiled back at him.

"Can I come in…?" said Norman in his normal voice as he looked at Ethan. After he asked so Ethan opened the door and stepped out of the way to allow Norman to walk in. Upon entering the apartment Norman looked around to see how things looked. As he was doing so Ethan shut the door behind him and locked it. "What brings you here ..?" questioned Ethan to the slightly shorter man as he looked in his direction. Norman turned to look at Ethan before responding with "... I just wanted to see how you were doing, y'know ..." his voice sounding, kind of nervous sounding. Ethan felt like he may have been here for more than just to see how he was doing, but he couldn't know for sure.

Norman was actually here to see how Ethan was doing, but he was also there for another reason. It had been a long time since their last encounter, and, Norman really honestly missed Ethan and, he wanted to see him again. The last encounter they had together, though was long ago, was kind of special in Norman's opinion. They just seemed to have this kind of special connection.

Since Norman had been here to seem to want to talk to Ethan, that's what they did, they sat around in the living room and spoke with each other for what seemed like forever, but in reality it hadn't even been an hour. As they talked the conversation had gotten kinda weird, starting by just asking questions about how Shaun was or how Ethan's work was, to talking about Ethan's love life, which Norman found out that Ethan was indeed single still.

"Would, it be weird, if say, somebody like me…? Were to like somebody like you..?" said Norman in a kind of nervous voice to Ethan, he felt like he had made a mistake by asking this to Ethan, but, he wanted to know. Ethan did find this question kind of odd, but to be honest, Norman was quite an attractive person, not just his looks, his personality too. It was funny how Ethan realized this all in that moment too, which caused him to chuckle a bit nervously. After a moment though responded while looking a bit flustered ".. No, not really ..". Norman was quite excited at the response he gave and it caused him to smile some.

".. Why do you ask …?" said Ethan. Norman kind of got a bit tense at this and stopped smiling. He was nervous, Ethan just staring at him made it worse. Ethan was kind of confused at his lack of response, but, he did kind of realize, maybe he was asking because he _did_ like him.

"… Do you .. like me .. in that way ..?" said Ethan to Norman, looking a bit more flustered, the thought of Norman liking him was, weird but, he also liked it at the same time. Norman was hesitant to answer this but he didn't just want to leave Ethan with no answer. Finally after a moment or two he speaks and says ".. I .. I dunno …" in a kind of nervous tone as his face begins to be a bit warm. It's easy for Ethan to tell that he's lying of course, just his tone and posture makes it clear. It's so strange how somebody like Norman would be hiding his feeling from Ethan, Ethan even found it kinda cute how he seemed to be so shy about the whole thing.

After a moment of thinking, Ethan scooted a bit closer to Norman on the couch, and upon doing so just stared him in the eyes. Both of the men had beautiful eyes, and they both thought that of each other. Norman being nervous in the situation had a hard time keeping eye contact with the other man staring him in the eyes.

Ethan continued to stare at him with a kind of warm smile as he waited for an answer from the quite nervous man sitting next to him. Suddenly Norman leaned forward some, so that he was closer to Ethan than before, they weren't face to face but they were quite close. Ethan lost his smile after a moment as he stared at him and waited for a response of sorts. Then before he knew it Norman had leaned in and pressed his lips against Ethan's softly. Ethan was of course at first surprised by this, he had this weird feeling in his stomach as the man sitting next to him kissed him like so. This kiss went on for a few moments before Norman pulled away from it and just stared at Ethan, Ethan looking quite wide-eyed and shocked as he stares at him so calmly now.

Ethan swallowed and hesitated a moment before saying kind of quietly ".. Can you do it again ..?".


End file.
